


Juicebox Baby

by daisy_is_always_cold



Series: Marvel Oneshots [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold
Summary: The reader finds themselves on a roadtrip to avoid relationship troubles. Songfic to "Juicebox Baby" by The Regrettes.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661
Kudos: 25





	Juicebox Baby

Juice box baby  
My mom tells me I’m lazy  
But it’s ‘cause you make me hazy  
My head’s spinnin’ like crazy  
Juice box baby  
Got me feelin’ like a lady  
Givin’ me these butterflies  
All things see rosey through my eyes

You were driving down the highway as fast as you could. Your windows were down, your hair flying in the wind, you felt free. The desert landscape surrounded you on all sides and you couldn’t have been happier about it. After your girlfriend had broken your heart a month ago, you’d gone to a dark place and now, you’d decided to take off on a cross-country roadtrip. You’d been driving nonstop for days and were now somewhere in Colorado. Sagebrush lined the almost empty road and your music roared louder that you’d ever played it before. You sung along to the lyrics that you knew by heart and did your best to forget Carol Danvers. 

You were angry with her, of course. She’d broken up with you for the wrong reasons and left before you could do anything about it. So you’d left too. And you weren’t going back any time soon. You’d been with Carol almost all of your time with the Avengers, and the minimal time that you hadn’t been with her, you’d been crushing on her from afar. Everything about that place reminded you of Carol and that was why you had to get out. 

The stars were brighter than the sun when you pulled into a motel for the evening. You climbed up the outdoor staircase to the second floor and dropped your duffel bag on the end of bed before heading to the bathroom to wash your face. You were asleep seconds after your head hit the pillow. You dreamed of her and when you woke, you were determined to do anything but sleep. Exiting the room, you used the railing and your super abilities to get onto the flat room. You tucked your knees up to your chest and looked up at the sky. There weren’t a lot of buildings or homes in the small town that you’d found yourself in and the lack of light pollution allowed you to look at the stars. 

You make me sigh, you make me cry  
I think I’m gonna die inside

Your thoughts went to her again as you tried to locate the constellations that she’d taught you to find. You could remember the story that she’d told you as you looked up at the stars so many nights ago: 

“...A huge rumble throughout the cosmos shook the moon, and the sun, and the stars and the sky. And so, little Alouette flew up throughout the night.” She’d recited you the story that her brother’d told her as a kid. 

There was salt water in the corner of your eyes as you looked up at the Big Dipper. 

You returned to your room as the sun began to rise and changed into your last remaining clean outfit. You were going to have to find a laundromat. When you got to the continental breakfast station, you grabbed a banana and a yogurt before heading to the front desk. You didn’t feel like driving today, so you asked the lady at the front desk what there was to do around here. She gave you a list of trailheads nearby to try out and gave you directions to a laundromat. 

You threw your stuff back into your car and followed directions to the trailhead that led to a river. You followed the trail until you reached the river and you sat down. You were lucky that no one else was on the trail today and you had the area to yourself. You picked up a rock and threw it into the river, and then another. You kept throwing rocks into the riverbed until your phone rang. You were surprised that you had service, but then again, you never questioned Stark’s phone service. There was a new text message from Natasha: 

Natasha: How are you doing?  
(Y/N): Good.  
Natasha: I just wanted to warn you that Carol’s back.  
(Y/N): What? I thought she left the galaxy.  
Natasha: She came back to find you. I think she wants to apologize. And now you’re gone so she’s trying to get everyone to tell her where you are. She might try to reach out.  
(Y/N): Okay. Thanks. 

You were back to a state of anxiety. You’d successfully kept Carol out of your thoughts for most of the morning and now, she was back. You got up from the rock you were sitting on and speeded back down the trail. You climbed into your car, got onto the highway, and drove. Your music was loud again and your heart was hurting. 

Juice box baby, my vision’s gettin’ shady  
My walk’s a little wavy  
Goes side to side like daisies

You didn’t stop again for hours and hours, and when you finally did, it was only to get food. The gas station’s selection was exactly what you’d expected, so you grabbed some Twizzlers, black tea, and a pre-made sandwich before returning to your car. 

To make matters infinitely worse, when you opened your phone to pull up your music, there was a new text message from Carol. You didn’t bother to answer it. You needed to get away. It didn’t matter if you still loved her (which you did), or that she still loved you (which you knew she did), or that this was an opportunity for you to talk to her, to fix what she had broken. None of that mattered because, if she’d truly believed that breaking up with you was going to protect you, then she truly had no idea who you were or what you were capable of. 

You passed over the state line between Colorado and Utah, but you kept going until you hit Salt Lake City. You found a cheap hotel, dropped off your stuff and then found a coffee shop to get some dinner. You fell into a restless sleep and woke early again the next morning. You took off early, skipping breakfast and set your navigating system for Oregon. You hadn’t been there in years and you missed the place.  
You were almost into Idaho when you saw something shoot through the sky in front of you. The sun was still behind the mountains to the east of you and that darkness allowed you to witness the flying object that appeared to be a shooting star. Or Carol. 

Carol, Carol, Carol, how had every thought on your mind become Carol? 

The shooting star appeared to be getting closer and closer to you until it landed on the empty road in front of you. You came to a screeching stop. The light disappeared and you knew that your theory had been correct. Carol Danvers stood in the center of the road in front of you. You maneuvered your car to the side of the road and climbed out of the driver’s seat. 

You make me sigh, you make my cry  
I think I’m gonna die inside  
I think I’m fallin’, fallin’ for you, darlin’  
It’s really quite alarmin’ inside

“What the hell are you doing here?” You asked, your voice laced with a variety of emotions.

“I could ask the same of you.” She smirked. “You’ve never seemed like much of a desert, middle-of-nowhere type of girl to me.” 

“Well, apparently, you don’t know me very well.” You grumbled. 

“You’re very good at hiding, you know. It took me much longer than expected to find you.” She sat down next you just off the edge of the road. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve always been good at hiding. And for the record, I am very much a desert girl.” 

“Whatever you say.” She laughed a little. 

You didn’t dignify that with a response, keeping your eyes on the wide area of sagebrush in front of you. 

“After I...broke up with you...I, uh, I went back to Talos’s ship. That’s where I’ve been for the past few weeks. I knew that if I stayed, I’d want to come back to you.” She paused and looked over at you. Your gaze was still fixed on a point far away from her face. “Look, I shouldn’t have broken up with you.” She started again. “That was a really bad decision on my part. I was just so scared and I-” 

“Scared of what, Carol? Scared that I was going to get hurt? I can take care of myself, you know that.” You finally burst, your anger clear.  
“I know, and I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “But that’s what I realized while I was away, that I’m always going to be scared that you’re going to get hurt, no matter how strong you are or no matter how strong I am, because I love you.” 

You weren’t quite sure what to say so you kept silent.

“(Y/N), I broke up with you because I thought that by keeping you close to me, I was going to let you get hurt, and I realize that I was wrong. I got scared and I left, and I’m really really sorry.”

“I get scared too, you know.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “You are the most reckless superhero I have ever met, you’re worse than Steve.” She laughed. “But I know that all I can do is be there for you, whether it’s to listen to you or to fight for you, that’s what I can do to love you.” 

Carol looked down, “Why are you so much smarter than me with things like this?” 

“Because I think with my head and not my fists.” You joked and she tried to hold back a laugh. 

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N). I screwed up. All I’ve thought about since that day is how much I miss you.”

“I haven’t been able to get you out of my head either. That’s what I left New York.” 

“Will you forgive me?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah, of course, I will, Carol.” You smiled at her. “But you have a lot of making up to do.” 

“Can I start now?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

She pressed her lips to yours before you even had a moment to process. You stayed like that for what felt like an eternity until she pulled away. God, you’d missed her. She stood up and brushed herself off, heading for the driver’s seat.  
“Where’re we headed?” She asked.

“Oregon.” You got up. “But I’ve got the keys.” You shook them in your hand.

She kissed you again, “Not anymore, you don’t.” There was a smirk on her perfect face.

“You’re cruel!” You said with mock anger in your voice.

“But you love me!” She laughed as she opened the car door. You walked around to the passenger’s seat and fell into the seat. You were exhausted. 

“If you’re driving, I’m calling dibs on music!” You exclaimed. 

“Fine.” She laughed. 

She started the car and pulled out onto the highway. Now, you really felt free.

Juice box baby  
My mom tells me I’m lazy  
But it’s ‘cause you make me hazy  
My head’s spinnin’ like crazy  
Juice box baby  
Got me feelin’ like a lady  
Givin’ me these butterflies  
All things seem rosey through my eyes


End file.
